Titan Wars Episode I: The FourEyed Menace
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: (Teen Titans Kingdom Hearts crossover)The cast of TT and KH recreate Star Wars! Leon Jin and Cloud Kenobi help Queen Koriand'r save her planet. But when Leon meets a boy named Robin on Tatooine, things get a little Complicated.
1. The Jedi Negotiators

Hey there! I wrote this story because I LOVE Star Wars. I had trouble figuring out whether to have this be a Teen Titans fic, or a Kingdom Hearts fic, so I decided to do both! I hope you enjoy this, and I promise to try and not make this an exact copy of the movies. There will be major differences along the way. The cast for this chapter are:

Leon(Squall, I think is his real name) as Qui-Gon Jin

Cloud as Ob-Wan Kenobi

Mumbo Jumbo as Viceroy Nute Gunray

Slade as Darth Sidious

and Starfire as Queen Amidala.

A huge thanks goes out to my dear friend, Princess of stars, who helped a lot with the casting. And because she is my best friend and I love to dedicate my stories, this is dedicated to her!

So remember, send lots of reviews! (but please, NO FLAMES!) Helpful comentary on my work to help in my writing is more than welcome! Well, enjoy!

(Star Wars, Teen Titans, and Kingdom Hearts belong to George Lucas, DC Comics, and Disney/Squaresoft. Not to me.)

* * *

Summery: Leon Jin and Cloud Kenobi help Queen Koriand'r save her planet. But when Leon meets a boy named Robin on Tatooine, things get a little complicated...

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

The small planet of Tameran was blockaded by the Trade Federation, in hopes that the federation would soon be given more power in the galactic senate. Queen Koriand'r, in an attempt to end the blockade, appealed to the senate to aid in negotiations. The senate agreed to send two ambassadors to speak with the viceroy of the Trade Federation, but what the viceroy didn't know was that these ambassadors were actually Jedi knights. The two Jedi, Leon Jin and Cloud Kenobi, Made their way to the viceroy's ship orbiting Tameran. But what they didn't know was that there was something much more sinister going on…

* * *

The Republic cruiser drew near the federation ship. Viceroy Mumbo Jumbo watched the cruiser through one of the windows on the bridge, until he heard the communication hologram switch on. It held the image of the cruiser's pilot. 

"With all due respect," She said. "The ambassadors request permission to come aboard for the negotiations."

"Of course," The blue-skinned viceroy replied. "We have been waiting for you." With that, he switched off the hologram, only to see another appear. This time it showed the image of a hooded figure.

All Mumbo Jumbo could see of his face was a single glaring eye which gazed menacingly at him. "Viceroy," The figure said, in a calm, yet frightening voice. "Have the ambassadors arrived yet?"

"They have Lord Deathstroke." He replied, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "They are coming aboard now."

"Be careful of these ambassadors Viceroy, they are Jedi Knights."

"Jedi? How do you know this?"

"I have my ways. See to it that the Jedi are taken care of. I won't have anything interfering with my plans."

"Y-yes sir, I understand."

"Good. Remember Viceroy, no mistakes."

The haunting image of Lord Deathstroke faded, much to Mumbo's relief.

He never enjoyed working with this so-called Sith lord, but he continued to follow his orders. Partly because Deathstroke promised him more power for the Trade Federation… but mostly, out of pure fear.

"What will we do about the Jedi?" One of Mumbo's underlings asked.

"Let me deal with that." The viceroy replied. "Just have one of the droids take them to the conference room. I will handle things after that."

* * *

A silver droid met the two Jedi as the came aboard. It welcomed them in a feminine voice and led them to a large room where a round table stood. 

"The viceroy should be with you soon." The droid said to the two cloaked figures before leaving them alone.

Leon Jin lowered his hood, as did Cloud Kenobi. Leon had brown hair and blue eyes, and a scar on his face which he had gotten during one of his many battles. Cloud had blonde hair and blue eyes, but no scars. He was, after all, still a Padawan learner and had not seen many battles yet.

"Master Leon," He said. "I feel as though… something is wrong."

"As do I," Leon replied. "I have a feeling this viceroy isn't to be trusted."

"It isn't that… I feel something… far away. I'm not sure what it is, but… something isn't right."

Before Leon could ask his Padawan what he thought it was, he sensed something else. Something very near, and very wrong.

Viceroy Jumbo had ordered the cruiser to be destroyed, and though the explosion was too far away to be heard or felt, Leon still sensed it. He turned to Cloud who simply said "I felt it too."

They were immediately on their guard. Suddenly, the room began filling with green vapor.

_Poison gas, _Leon thought. _It seems as though the viceroy doesn't wish to talk to us._ "Hold your breath Cloud!"

Cloud and Leon held their breath, but even Leon wasn't sure how long a Jedi could go without air.

* * *

Several attack droids waited outside the door of the conference room. After a few minutes, Mumbo spoke over the communicators and said "They must be dead by now. Go in there and blast whatever's left, just to be sure." 

The droids obeyed and opened the door. Green gas came out of the room, blinding the droids. There was a strange humming sound and green and blue light came out of the room.

Suddenly, before the droids could even think, Cloud and Leon charged them with their Light-Sabers. Within moments, the droids were nothing more then a pile of scrap.

Leon and Cloud made their way down the hall, slicing any droids that got in their way, trying to find a way out. They soon reached a dead-end, and Leon decided to cut through the elevator door with his Light-Saber. But before he could cut all the way through, he heard Cloud shout "Destroyers!" He looked back and saw that there were indeed several destroyers heading right for them.

"Keep them busy, I'm gonna get us out of here!" Said Leon, as he started cutting through the door again. He knew that with their shields, Destroyer Droids weren't easily destroyed. They needed to get out of there ASAP.

Cloud used his Saber to deflect the laser blasts from the Destroyers. He aimed them back at the droids, but their shields simply absorbed them.

Leon finally got through and called for Cloud to get into the elevator. Once they were in, Leon pressed a button which took them down to a lower level of the ship.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the ship, Viceroy Jumbo was looking very confident, thinking the Jedi were dead. He sat in his seat and activated the viewing screen which held an image of a red haired green eyed girl wearing an extravagant head-dress and makeup. This was Queen Koriand'r, of Tameran.

"Your blockade has ended Viceroy." She said confidently. "I have just received word that the senate has sent two ambassadors to your ship to demand you put an end to this madness."

"Ambassadors?" He asked innocently. "I heard nothing about ambassadors. You must be mistaken."

"Do not play games Viceroy! I was told by Senator Slade, the Tamaranian representative, that the senate had sent two Jedi to negotiate. There is no way that--"

"I'm sorry your majesty," Mumbo interrupted. "But I have not heard such news. The Senator must be mistaken."

_But, that is impossible!_ The queen thought to herself. _He could not have been mistaken. The viceroy is lying! _"Beware Viceroy," She continued, trying to keep calm. "The Federation has gone too far this time!"

The transmission ended, and Mumbo smiled to himself. Perhaps thing were starting to go his way.

* * *

Leon and Cloud finally made their way to the lower level of the ship. They knew that this was where the ships were, and that they could probably use one to get off the ship and inform the senate of what the viceroy was doing. But what they saw drastically changed their plans. 

Hundred of carriers were being filled with droids. Each one capable of holding millions of the deadly robotic soldiers. It was obvious that the Trade Federation planned to invade.

"We have to warn the Tamaranians." Leon whispered.

"I agree." Said Cloud. "But how?"

Leon looked at on of the giant ships, and noticed there was room enough for two humans to fit inside.

"I think I have a plan."

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope you liked it! 

Sora: Hey Tsuki,

What?

Sora: We all knew your birthday was yesterday, so we got you a present! (Hands me a present.)

(GASP) Oh, thanks you guys! (Opens present) WOW! This is so cool! Take a look you guys. (Passes Present around.)

Robin: Wow, that's amazing!

Riku: I wish I had one.

Raven: I've had one for years.

Beastboy: I didn't know they made things like these!

Kairi: How did they build it?

Sora (to readers): We're not gonna tell you what it is. It's a secret.

Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Bye for now!


	2. The Invasion Begins!

Hey there. I'm back. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed! Namely: ss4gosheta, SomeoneinThePastOfEarth, Mini Black Raven, ShadeyMike, and my good friend Princess of stars!  
A quick reply to ss4gosheta: Neither Sora nor Riku will be Anakin, tho Riku would be a good choice. I have someone else in mind for Anakin. Sora and Riku do get big parts, but that later on.  
And to Mini Black Raven: No, I can't tell you what the present was. It's a secret. But I can tell you I also got a Darth Vader voice changer! YAY ME!

Anyhow, the cast for this chapter is the same as the last,with the addition of:

Hot-Spot as Captain Panaka

Slade as Senator Palpatine/Darth Sidious

and Larry as Jar Jar Binks.

Enjoy the chapter! (I don't own Teen Titans, Kingdom Hearts, or Star Wars.)

* * *

After her talk with Viceroy Jumbo, Koriand'r was feeling as though everything was out of control.

"Senator Slade could not have been mistaken!" She said. "He assured us that two Jedi were to negotiate with the Trade Federation. The Viceroy must have been lying!"

"I agree your highness." Captain Hot-Spot chimed in. "We should have known he wouldn't negotiate. He will not end this blockade until he gets what he wants… unless _we_ end it instead."

"You speak of war Captain." The queen continued. "Tameran is a peaceful planet. I will not allow it to be plunged into war!"

"I'm sorry your highness. Perhaps there is another way."

_There must be another way._ Koriand'r thought hopefully. "We must contact Senator Slade and inform him of this."

"Yes your highness. But after that, we must take action to ensure your safety. I am positive that the Federation is planning something…"

* * *

Captain Hot-Spot had no idea how right he was. For not far away, in a thick forest, several attack ships carrying droids landed, fully prepared for battle!

Leon Jin and Cloud Kenobi jumped out of their hiding places in one of the ships and made their way through the forest. They became separated however, and Leon found himself running alongside several Tamaranian animals trying to get out of the way of a large hovering tank.

Leon noticed a small creature stuck in the mud ahead of him. The creature looked human, except it was very small and had a large head. His buck-teeth and disproportionate features made him look downright comical!

But whatever this creature was, Leon knew he was in trouble. He ran up to the human-like thing and tried to pull him out of the mud. But he soon realized there wasn't enough time and instead just fell flat on the ground, making sure that the creature, and himself were low enough to avoid the giant tank.

The tank flew by almost instantaneously, and Leon rose to his feet again. He helped the creature up and out of the mud.

"Well, you're safe now." He said.

The creature swiftly jumped up and floated high enough to look Leon in the eye. _He floats? _Leon thought. _Why was he on the ground long enough to get caught in the mud? _This was obviously _not_ the most intelligent of beings.

"Oh thank you!" The creature shouted in an annoying voice. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I woulda been smashed if you hadn't come along!"

"Uh… yeah, no need to thank me…"

"Yes there is! It's demanded by the gods that I thank you! And offer you my loyal services. I'm Larry."

"Well Larry… what are you exactly?"

"Me? I'm a Nosyargkcid!"

"A nos… nosyar… Um, anyway, could you help me find the Tamaranian palace? It's very important that I speak to the queen."

"Oh sure! I know where that is! (Though the Tamaranians don't like Nosyargkcid very well.) But I could take you there."

"Good. We just have to find my friend, then we can go."

As if on que, Leon heard Cloud walk up from another part of the woods.

"Hi!" Larry shouted as he floated up an inch away from Cloud's face. "I'm Larry! What's your name?"

"Uh, Master Leon," Cloud asked. "Who, or what, is this?"

"That is our guide." Leon replied. "He'll be taking us to the Palace."

"Come on!" Larry shouted cheerfully, as he flew off towards the palace. "Let's go new buddies!"

"I hope you know what you're doing Master." Cloud grumbled, as they followed the little creature.

* * *

Queen Koriand'r sat before a large round table. At the center of the table was a hologram of a man with white hair. Senator Slade, the Tamaranian representative, had just been informed of what had happened.

"This is most unfortunate." He said. "It is obvious to me that the viceroy has no intention of negotiating."

"But if not," The Queen said. "Then what can be done?"

"I will inform the Senate of this. I will try to—senate—infor—" The transmission began to fade in and out, until the hologram finally faded all together.

"Senator Slade?" The Queen was beginning to worry. "What has happened?"

Captain Hot-Spot checked the communications array. "Someone is blocking our transmissions." He replied. "It must be the Trade Federation!"

"But… why would they do such a thing?"

"There can be only one explanation: They must be invading."

"Invading? They would not dare to do such a thing! The Senate would revoke their trade franchise if they did."

"That's true your highness, but with all that's happened we can't take any chances."

* * *

Viceroy Mumbo Jumbo once again prepared to face the foreboding image of Lord Deathstroke.

When the Sith lord's one eyed face appeared, Mumbo quickly gave his report. "The invasion is proceeding as scheduled Lord Deathstroke."

"Excellent." The dark lord replied. "I now have the Senate bogged down in procedures. By the time they take a vote on this matter, you will be in control."

Mumbo didn't share Deathstroke's enthusiasm. "The Queen seems certain the Senate will side with her."

Deathstroke seemed amused by this. "She is young and foolish. It will not be difficult to defeat her. You have done well Viceroy."

Mumbo breathed a sigh of relief. It was always a good idea to stay on the Sith's good side.

The Hologram faded and one of Mumbo's lackeys walked up.

"Shouldn't you have told him about the Jedi?" He asked.

"No need to report that until there's something to report." _I just hope its good news._ Mumbo added to himself. "Begin the invasion!"

* * *

Leon and the others finally made their way to the palace. But when they got there, they were too late. Hundreds of droids had already taken over.

"What's going on?" Larry asked.

"Tameran is being invaded." Leon replied. "We have to go in there and help the Queen."

"What? I'm not going in there!"

"Suit yourself Larry." Said Cloud. "But we're going in!"

The two Jedi left Larry alone, but not one minute afterward they heard him shout "Wait for me!" And he followed them to the palace.

A droid stood guard at one of the smaller entrances and said, "Halt. Drop your weapons."

Instead of complying, Leon activated his Light-Saber and sliced the droid in half. "Follow me." He said as he went in.

Larry went in after Leon, and Cloud brought up the rear. He didn't know why, but that feeling came back. He didn't know what or why, but something was going to happen… something that would change his life forever, as well as everyone else's.

* * *

There it is. I know I skipped the part with the Gungans, (or Nosyargkcid, as they're called in this fic) but there was a reason for that. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. Next chapter will be better!

As always, send reviews, and no flames. Thanks for reading!


	3. Escape to Tatooine

Hey! Sorry for the delay, I had writers block. Yeah, yeah, I know, that's an old excuse. Anyway, the new cast for this chapter is as follows:

Donald Duck as R2-D2,

Starfire as Padme,

and Trigon as Darth Maul. (The Trigon from "Nevermore", not "The End.")

Not many new characters, huh? Oh well. Enjoy!

(I own nothing. STOP BUGGING ME!)

* * *

The throne room was filled with battle droids. Viceroy Mumbo Jumbo himself was also there to witness the capture of Queen Koriand'r.

But what he didn't know was that the girl he thought was the queen was actually a decoy. The real queen was now dressed as a Handmaiden under the disguise of Starfire. It saddened her to see all the droids holding her people captive, but she refused to allow her sorrow to show. She had to be brave.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" One of the captive governors demanded.

"Tameran and the Federation will sign a treaty." Mumbo replied. "I have… assurances that the Senate will ratify it." He smiled at the girl who pretended to be the queen. The ruse was working… so far. "All we need is your signature, your highness."

"I will never sign your treaty." The girl said, in exactly the same tone Koriand'r herself would have used.

_She's doing well._ The real queen thought._ Hopefully, the viceroy won't suspect anything._

"Come, come," Mumbo continued. "Don't be too hasty in your decision. If you don't sign, I'm afraid your people will pay the price." Koriand'r gave out a slight gasp, but no one noticed. "You _will_ sign the treaty. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you." Mumbo turned to leave and gave an order to one of the droids. "Take them to camp four."

"Roger." The droid replied.

Koriand'r and the others were immediately taken away. The Queen wondered if this was the end for her people… and for her as well.

* * *

Leon watched the central plaza of the palace from a balcony. He saw several tanks and droids, which seemed quite out of place in the majestic Tamaranian castle. He noticed a group being led out by droids. One of them was a young girl wearing an elaborate dress. She had to be the queen of Tameran.

"Let's go." He said to Cloud.

They jumped off the balcony and landed in front of the droids, much to everyone's shock.

"Queen Koriand'r?" Leon asked the girl in the queen's clothing.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

Several droids stepped up to deal with Leon and Cloud, but were immediately cut down by their Light-Sabers.

Leon and Cloud continued to destroy droids until there were none left. Leon deactivated his Light-Saber and gave his answer to the "queen." "We are the negotiators sent by the Supreme Chancellor."

"Your negotiations have failed." Captain Hot-Spot scoffed.

"The negotiations never took place." Leon corrected. "Your highness, we must make contact with the Senate."

"Our communications have been disabled." The captain said.

"I see. Do you have any transports?"

Hot-Spot nodded. "In the hangar. This way."

Larry floated down from the balcony to join the others. "Wow! You guys are so cool!" He shouted admiringly.

Leon put his hand over Larry's mouth and told him as calmly as he could "Be quiet." He then turned to the others. "Let's go."

With Captain Hot-Spot leading the way, they soon reached the hangar which was full of droids. This seemed to worry the captain, but not Leon.

He prepared to fight, as did Cloud. Leon turned to the queen. "Your highness, I think it would be best if you came with us to Coruscant."

The queen shook her head. "My place is here."

"Your highness, if you stay here they may kill you."

"They wouldn't dare!" Said Captain Hot-Spot. "They need her to sign a treaty making this whole invasion legal."

"Yes, but nothing about this invasion is has made sense. I believe there is something going on here that we're not aware of."

"Perhaps he's right." One of the governors said. "Maybe if the queen were to go to Coruscant, she could help Senator Slade put an end to this."

"No." Said Hot-Spot. "It's too dangerous."

"I believe the queen should make the decision." Leon commented.

The queen seemed unsure. Leon was surprised to see her turn to her handmaidens. "This will be dangerous…" She said. "…For all of us."

One of the handmaidens—a girl with red hair and green eyes—stepped forward and said, "We are brave your majesty."

The queen nodded and turned back to Leon. "Very well. I shall go to Coruscant."

So it was decided that Leon and Cloud would escort the queen to Coruscant, along with Captain Hot-Spot, Larry, a few of the handmaidens (including the red-haired girl), and a few guards.

They opened the hangar door and walked in. Leon noticed some pilots in a corner, being held captive by the droids.

"Cloud," Leon said to his padawan. "Free those pilots."

Cloud nodded.

As they approached the queen's personal ship, a droid stepped in front of them. "You're under arrest." It announced.

In answer, Leon activated his Light-Saber and cut the droid in half. Cloud also activated his Saber and the two of them proceeded to cut down any droid that got in their way.

Cloud made his way to where the pilots were and destroyed the droids that guarded them.

The queen and the others made their way onto the royal spaceship, followed by Leon, Cloud, and one of the pilots.

The pilot took his seat in the cockpit and the ship took off. But they weren't safe yet.

* * *

The ship made its way out of Tameran's orbit, and was immediately attacked by Federation ships. The pilot did his best to avoid the shots, but the ship jolted from the impact of the laser fire.

The ship jolted suddenly, and Leon and Cloud went to the cockpit to see what was wrong.

"The shield generator has been hit." Captain Hot-Spot told them. "We're sending out the repair droids to fix it. I just hope they can do it in time."

Outside the ship, several droids popped out of the hatch and made their way to the generator. When the Federation ships saw this, they immediately set to work on destroying the repair droids.

They destroyed them one-by-one, until there was only one left. A little droid which looked like a duck with a sailor hat, and was painted white and blue.

At first, Leon and the others doubted this one droid would be enough, but to their surprise the duck-droid finished the job and returned safely to the hatch.

"He did it!" The pilot shouted happily. "That droid did it! Our shields are back!"

But there was still more trouble. Even though the shields helped them escape the blockade, the hyperdrive was leaking, which meant they'd have to land somewhere to make repairs.

"But where could we go that was safe from the Federation?" The Captain asked. "All friendly planets including Coruscant are too far away."

"Perhaps we could land here." Said Cloud, as he inspected a galactic map. "Tatooine."

"Yes," Leon agreed. "The Federation has no power there."

"How do you know?" Hot-Spot asked.

"Because, it's controlled by the Hutts."

"The Hutts! But they're vicious gangsters! We can't take the queen there, they would--"

"They would treat her no better than the Trade Federation. But our advantage is that they aren't looking for her."

Captain Hot-Spot would have argued further, but Leon had a valid point. Besides, it seemed to the captain that arguing with this Jedi was pointless.

* * *

"Destroy all high-ranking officials," The hologram of Deathstroke told the viceroy. "Quietly and slowly."

"Yes sir." Mumbo replied.

"Has the queen signed the treaty yet?"

Mumbo was afraid he'd ask that. "The queen has… has escaped… one of the Tamaranian cruisers… got past the blockade."

"What? How could this happen? I want that treaty signed Viceroy!"

"But, we can't find the cruiser. It's out of range."

"Not for a Sith lord." As if he had been waiting, a second hooded figure stepped into the hologram next to Deathstroke. "This is my apprentice, Lord Trigon. He will find the queen." The second Sith had red skin and… four eyes? Was that possible?

"Y-yes, my l-lord." Mumbo stuttered.

The hologram faded and Mumbo began to worry. _This is getting out of hand! _He thought. _Now there are two of them! I should never have made this bargain._

* * *

After the ship was safely in hyper-space, Leon, Cloud, and Captain Hot-Spot were summoned to the queen's chamber to bring her up to date. Hot-Spot brought the duck-droid with him and explained the part it had played in their escape.

"This droid is brave," Said the queen. "It is to be commended."

"Thank you your majesty." The droid said politely, in a quacking voice which was only barely understandable.

"What is it called?" She asked the captain.

Hot-Spot looked at the I-D number on the droid. "DN-LD your highness." He replied. "But we call him Donald."

"Thank you Donald. You have proven yourself loyal. Starfire," The red-haired hand-maiden stepped forward. "Clean this droid up as best you can. He deserves our gratitude." Starfire bowed and the queen continued speaking with Captain Hot-Spot. "Continue Captain."

But instead of Captain Hot-Spot, Leon stepped forward and told the queen of their plan to go to Tatooine. After Leon had told her about the plan, and after Hot-Spot was finished objecting, the queen agreed (though not without a glance in Starfire's direction) and a course was set.

* * *

Larry, who was bored out of his wits, began snooping through the ships cabinets. He had absolutely nothing to do! Every time he touched something, people either yelled at him or something broke and then they yelled.

He soon noticed an oil-can and had an idea how he could be useful.

He floated into the room where Starfire was cleaning up Donald.

"Hi there!" He shouted.

"Eeep!" Starfire gasped, shocked by Larry's sudden entrance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It is alright. You just surprised me." She went back to cleaning Donald's gold-colored bill.

"Um… I brought this," Larry held up the oil-can. "I thought it would help."

"Oh, thank you." Starfire gratefully took the can. "This will indeed be useful."

She began to oil the joint in Donald's beak, thinking there was something wrong with his voice. "Hey!" Donald quacked. "My beak is fine!"

"Oh. Forgive me," Said Starfire. "I thought that you required the oiling in your beak because you sounded strange."

"I always sound this way."

"Oh, I see."

Starfire proceeded to oil Donald's wing/arm, which did need some attention.

"I'm Larry." The little Nosyargkcid said proudly.

"And I am Starfire." Starfire replied warmly. "I serve her majesty. You are a Nosyargkcid, correct?"

"Yep."

"How did you come to be here with us?"

"I dunno. One minute, I'm minding my own business, and then BOOM! This big thing is coming straight at me. My buddy Leon saved me, then we went to the palace, then we got shot at, and now we're out here in space! I'm very confused."

Starfire couldn't help but giggle at this odd little creature.

* * *

After the ship landed on the surface of Tatooine, Leon prepared to head for the nearest Space port, Mos Espa.

As he stepped off the ship and into the blinding light of the dessert planet, he remembered the talk he had with Cloud.

It had been agreed that Cloud would stay with the ship while Leon, along with Larry and Donald, would look for the parts they needed.

Leon set out towards the space port, with Donald waddling on one side of him and Larry floating on the other.

They hadn't gone far when he heard someone shout "wait!"

They turned to see Hot-Spot and Starfire walk up to them. _This can't be good._ Leon thought.

"Her majesty would like you to take her hand-maiden Starfire with you." Said Hot-Spot. "She wishes to know more about this planet."

"No more commands from the queen today." Said Leon. They didn't have time to drag some spoiled hand-maiden along with them. They had important work to do.

"I am capable of taking care of myself." Starfire pleaded. "Please, I wish to see this planet."

Leon decided it would take a lot less time if he just gave up. "Fine. But I think this is a very bad idea."

The four of them made their way to Mos Espa. Unaware of what they would soon find.

* * *

Well, there it is. See you next time!

Oh yeah, and I know it's weird that Trigon would work for Slade, but he is the one that looks the most like Darth Maul!


End file.
